Agridulce
by ly-la2
Summary: Reiji y Raito se encuentran desde hace algunos meses en una relación secreta, pero… ¿Qué puede pasar cuando un pervertido hace enojar de más a un sádico? One-shot / Yaoi
1. Agridulce

**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos su personajes son propiedad de Reject._**

 ** _Está historia tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito hombre x hombre._**

* * *

 _¿Cómo habían terminado aquí?_

Ho si… Raito recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana. Tratando de saciar su necesidad de placer, había entrado en el cuarto de la única persona que conseguía llenar tanto su corazón como su cuerpo, solo para encontrarlo sentado frente a su escritorio revisando algunos detalles sobre los nuevos experimentos que llevaba a cabo.

Sus hermosos ojos rojos se posaron en el castaño, y este pudo notar como un leve destello de felicidad cruzaba rápidamente por aquel bello rostro. Si bien era cierto que Reiji no era una persona "expresiva" Raito había conseguido descifrar poco a poco las expresiones de su hermano mayor, le había tomado algunos meses, pero sin duda ahora podía quitar ese velo inexpresivo del rostro que tanto amaba y observar realmente lo que se encontraba en el corazón del morocho.

-¿Qué necesitas Raito?-Reiji sintió como una punzada de felicidad llenaba su pecho, haciendo que dibujara una sonrisa tan leve que era casi imperceptible, claro que sabía lo que el castaño deseaba pero era mejor hacerlo pedir por ello.

-Nfuu~ simplemente quería ver a "onii-chan"-dijo, mientras una sombra de lujuria llenaba sus verdes ojos.

El tono lascivo que usado en las últimas palabras, sirvieron para acelerar el corazón de Reiji. Ninguno de los dos sabia porque se atraían tanto, pero la lujuria de Raito y el sadismo de segundo Sakamaki, habían embonado mejor que piezas de rompecabezas, era una lástima tener que ocultar sus mutuos sentimientos frente a los demás hermanos, aunque sin duda alguna eso también le ponía interés al asunto, el juego de perseguirse el uno al otro por las sombras de la mansión, con "temor" a ser descubiertos llenaba a ambos de excitación.

Raito se acercó velozmente hasta su presa, tomando fuertemente su mentón y acercándolo hacia su rostro, sus labios se abrieron, dejando que esa lengua tan familiar chocara contra la suya. Sus enormes y gatunos ojos se clavaron fijamente en el rostro del contrario, el cual inevitablemente había cerrado los ojos mientras profundizaba el beso, aquello era lo más hermoso que Raito hubiera visto, cada vez que se besaban su amado hermano no podía evitar sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos, por muy cruel o frio que fuera, esa muestra involuntaria de amor hacia que el mundo del castaño se pusiera de cabeza mientras su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que podría dejarlo sordo.

Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire. Ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos por el tiempo que había durado el beso, pero aun así hubieran deseado pasar más tiempo unidos de esa manera. Reiji pasó lentamente los brazos por el cuello de su hermano y se incorporó de la silla en la que se encontraba. La diferencia de estatura no era realmente muy amplia, pero aun así Reiji disfrutaba de mirar a su hermano desde arriba, eso lo hacía sentir que podía proteger a aquel hermoso chico de ojos verdes, que enfurecía y sonrojaba levemente sin desviar la mirada.

-Sabes, eres hermoso Raito- al escuchar eso, una llamarada cruzo el cuerpo del menor, desencadenando a la bestia pervertida que se escondía en su interior.

Las manos de Raito se apresuraron a tomar por la camisa al morocho, y arrojarlo violentamente contra el sillón más cercano, desafortunadamente, en su arrebato, el castaño no calculo bien el lugar a donde debía lanzarlo y Reiji termino chocando contra una hermosa estantería de cristal bellamente decorada, en la cual se encontraban las piezas más preciadas de su colección de vajillas, las cuales sin más, se hicieron añicos cuando su cuerpo destrozo la estantería.

*Corre* Ese fue el único pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Raito, sabía que la había jodido monumentalmente… si había algo que Reiji no podía perdonar ni siquiera por el amor que le profesaba, eso era la destrucción de su preciosa colección…

El morocho fijo en Raito una mirada gélida, decir que era "frio" o "inexpresivo" no alcanzaría a describir aquella mueca, a comparación de eso, Siberia era sin duda un paraíso tropical. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban como pareja, Raito sintió ese peculiar escalofrió de miedo recorrer su espalda, era una sensación que no le permitía mover ni un solo musculo, aun cuando deseaba salir corriendo, o acercarse y ayudar a Reiji a incorporarse, pero nada… ni un solo musculo le respondía, lo único que se movía en su cuerpo era el sudor frio que empezaba a correr por su piel.

Reiji se incorporó lentamente, tenía pedazos de vidrio incrustados en algunas partes, su ropa se había rasgado y el deseo de asesinar a la persona que se encontraba inmóvil frente a él empezaba a hacerse abrumador.

-Sal de aquí…-pese a sonar tranquilo, su voz tenía una horrible nota de ira.

-Reiji… per…- la voz del castaño temblaba, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y su tono juguetón se había esfumado completamente.

-Te dije que salieras, de aquí Raito, no pienso repetirlo una vez más.- esas eran las palabras definitivas, la "discusión" había acabado.

Resignado, el castaño salió de la habitación mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. Justo al abrir la puerta pudo ver al resto de sus hermanos con cara de conmoción preguntándose qué había sucedido para que se escuchara un estruendo tan grande. Incluso Shu, había dejado de lado su soñolencia característica y se encontraba de pie en el pasillo con los ojos bien abiertos y cara de confusión.

-Oi! Raito, dile a Ore-sama que ha pasado!-el tono de autosuficiencia de su hermano generalmente lo divertía, pero solo pensar en explicarle lo que habías sucedido era demasiado para el en ese momento.

Raito bajo la cabeza y paso entre sus hermanos en dirección a su cuarto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, seguramente había perdido para siempre el amor de esa persona… lo más probable es que jamás le dirigiera la palabra, y ni hablar de otras cosas… Su estupidez le estaba saliendo cara y ahora tendría que olvidarse de la única persona a la que amaba.

Pasaron algunas horas, a juzgar por el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraba la casa, era muy probable que el resto de sus hermanos ya se hubieran enterado de lo sucedido, y para evitar desatar la furia de Reiji, todos hubieran corrido a sus respectivas habitaciones para fingir que no existían hasta que el segundo de los Sakamaki se tranquilizara.

Ese silencio era horrible… el tic-tac, de todos los relojes de la casa sonando al unísono era desesperante, ¿Quién demonios había sincronizado todos los jodidos relojes?...

-Reiji…- la respuesta salió de sus labios aun sin proponérselo.

Claro que si… cada detalle de aquella mansión era controlado por él, ¿Quién más podría ser, si no ese gélido y perfeccionista vampiro?

-Reiji…- volvió a pronunciar, esta vez con amargura.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor, y luego de algunos instantes alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-Raito, quiero hablar contigo- los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, esa voz profunda y tranquila pertenecía sin duda al morocho.

El castaño se incorporó de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de ver que a mirada dura de su hermano había desaparecido y en su lugar hubiese alguna clase de indulgencia, pese a todo, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era así, el hielo que tanto había tardado en derretir se había apoderado nuevamente de su hermano mayor, haciendo que se le estrujara el corazón.

-Reiji, realmente lamento lo que sucedió, no era mi intención romper tu colección, yo se lo mucho que amas esas cosas, y solo quiero que sepas que jamás quise que algo así pasara, yo simplemente no podía contenerme, y no espero que me perdones, sé que fue algo horrible, pero tratare de recuperar todo lo que se rompió, solo te pido que me perdones… sé que no es suficiente, enserio lo sé pero… es que no podía contenerme… tú me provocas tanto que no sabía que estaba haciendo y simplemente te arroje y … y … y bueno… lo… lo lamento.-Lo había dicho tan rápido que no se entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de haber tocado el corazón de su hermano y poder arreglar aquello

-No vine aquí para escuchar tus disculpas, Raito.- la frialdad al decir su nombre hiso que el castaño sintiera una punzada en el pecho- Solo vine porque pensé que debíamos acordar los términos de tu castigo, el cómo te sientas al respecto no es de mi interés.

Eso había sido una bala directo al corazón del mayor de los trillizos, su cuerpo se tensó mientras la sensación de mareo lo invadía, "el cómo te sientas al respecto no es de mi interés", había perdido todos los progresos de los últimos meses por culpa de una estúpida vajilla vieja… no sabía si reírse o llorar, así que hiso lo único que le quedaba, fingir…

-Nfuu~ así que castigo…-trato de calmar sus nervios y emplear correctamente la sonrisa y el tono juguetón de siempre... eso sería lo mejor, si iba a perder a la persona que amaba, lo iba a hacer a su modo y no por una estúpida vajilla – y… ¿qué clase de castigo me dará mi "onii-chan"? espero que no sea malo conmigo nfuu~

-No juegues conmigo Raito.- la mirada del morocho se endureció aún más

-Pero… a onii-chan le encanta que juegue con él, ¿ne?¿ne? –su fortaleza se estaba haciendo pedazos mientas aquellos ojos rojos se clavaban en los suyos, no podría soportar mucho tiempo el seguir con ese jueguito así que era mejor terminar eso rápido y acatar el castigo.

-Esto va a ser más fácil si empiezas a comportarte apropiadamente, y dejas de llamarme así, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles y entre más rápido terminemos con tu castigo más rápido podre regresar a mis deberes.-más frialdad… ¿es que Reiji no veía cuánto daño le estaba haciendo con sus palabra?

-Nfuu~ ya veo, si es así dejare que mi onii-chan me de un castigo… ¿Qué será, limpiar habitaciones, lavar baños, arreglar la cocina?, tal vez pueda traer alguna bitch-chan para que me ayude y después darle un poco de "amor" nfuu~.- justo en el blanco, pensó.

El morocho cambio la gélida mirada por una asesina, solamente fue por un segundo, pero aun así fue lo suficiente para que Raito sintiera que había ganado, Reiji lo odiaba, si… y seguramente lo perdería, pero sería porque el así lo decidió y no por el incidente con la vajilla. Ahora podía morir en paz.

-Ya veo… no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que darte un trabajo físico que implique tocar alguna parte del mobiliario de la casa resultaría solo en desgracia, así que pensé en algo mucho mejor.-La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Reiji era digna de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera.

Algo no estaba bien, si era bien sabido que debías huir cuando el morocho estaba "tranquilo", el hecho de verlo sonreír de esa manera solo significaba que el infierno se había alzado sobre la tierra…

Reiji saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul y se lo entrego a Raito.

-Bébelo, no quiero que dejes ni una sola gota en el interior.-Raito tomo el frasco, y con más miedo de la sonrisa que veía, que del contenido, retiro lentamente la tapa y bebió todo de un trago.-Por lo menos sabes obedecer órdenes simples, ahora sígueme.

El sabor amargo de aquel líquido no se borraba de su boca, sabía muy bien que los experimentos de su hermano podían ser muy peligrosos, inclusive mortales… pero ¿Qué más le quedaba que seguir las ordenes que se le daban?, siguió lentamente a Reiji al cual parecía no importarle su presencia, simplemente caminaba, bajaba cada vez más a los niveles más viejos de la mansión.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de caminar por los húmedos pasillos de piedra, Reiji finalmente se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta de madera, la cual crujió cuando este le dio un leve empujón para abrirla. El interior del cuarto no se veía nítidamente, ya que la completa oscuridad envolvía la habitación, incluso para los ojos de un vampiro es imposible distinguir las cosas cuando se las tragaba una negrura como esa.

Raito estaba un poco desorientado, por alguna extraña razón se empezaba a sentir nervioso y molesto, pero no estaba dispuesto a salir huyendo, si Reiji consideraba que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el pago justo por lo que había hecho, él lo pagaría y probablemente con eso pudiera recuperar aunque sea un poco del amor de su hermano.

-Enciende esas antorchas Raito.-Las palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Nfuu~ ¿solo quieres que "encienda" las antorchas?- trato de sonar pervertido pero la incomodidad que sentía lo hacía parecer más bien confundido.

-Ya te dije que no intentes jugar conmigo, solo enciende las antorchas.

En un segundo las cuatro antorchas del interior de la habitación se encontraban ardiendo, dejando ver el lúgubre contenido de la misma. Al mirar detenidamente Raito palideció, si aquella tersa piel que poseía ya era blanca… se podría decir que tomo un tono más bien transparentoso.

Varios pares de cadenas y grilletes se perfilaban inmóviles en las paredes de las habitación, una "mesa" de madera astillada se encontraba justo en el centro, en la pared opuesta a donde ellos se encontraban, había una especia de estantería que ocupaba la totalidad de la pared, repleta de diferentes instrumentos de tortura, pinzas, látigos con diferentes números de colas, cadenas, grilletes, cuchillos de todos los tamaños, cuerdas, tijeras, tablas con pinchos, espadas, dagas y algunas otras cosas que no podía identificar.

-Entra Raito, y quítate toda la ropa.-la tersa voz del morocho no dejaba espacio a nada, era una orden directa y se acataría sí o sí.

-Reiji, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- toda la habladuría de antes se había desvanecido, ahora realmente estaba preocupado.

Raito sabía que su hermano era un sádico de primera, pero nunca le había hecho un daño "real" desde que habían empezado a salir, pero ahora lo traía a este lugar… ¿sería que Reiji lo torturaría hasta matarlo?, una espada con forma de plancha lucia bastante amenazante posada en la esquina de la habitación, ¿sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?

-¡Raito!-el castaño se había quedado completamente congelado y ahora sentía el tirón del morocho llevándolo al interior mientras la puerta se cerraba tras el.-Bien ya veo que no puedes siquiera seguir una orden tan simple, tendré que hacerlo por ti… pero eso aumentara tu castigo.

En un segundo, las ropas completamente destrozadas de Raito se encontraron tiradas en el suelo, este seguía sin moverse y no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano con temor, la sonrisa de Reiji había regresado a sus labios y era bellamente acompañada de un brillo en su mirada, era algo indescifrable, el mismo destello que se ve en los ojos del cazador cuando la presa finalmente cae en su trampa.

-Bien, empecemos.- el rostro de Reiji se había acercado a su oído derecho y susurraba con voz de terciopelo.- Sera mejor que no te resistas, si lo haces solo será peor. ¡Ah! Y por último…tienes completamente prohibido hacer cualquier sonido, no quiero que los demás vengan a interrumpir mientras de estoy…"disciplinando".- la última palabra rezumbo en el oído de Raito y su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿o había sido su estómago?

Reiji coloco un par de pesadas esposas en sus muñecas y a través de una argolla de acero que se encontraba en un lado de la mesa, dejándolo con el pecho sobre esta y con los brazos estirados arriba de su cabeza. Ahora no podía ver al morocho, solamente podía sentir sus movimientos, desafortunadamente tampoco podía ver la estantería, así que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le esperaba.

Reiji estaba encantado con esa escena, por mucho que lo negara, había esperado bastante tiempo para tener así a aquel ser de facciones gatunas, sabía que lo había asustado, aun cuando Raito fuera un pervertido masoquista, siempre había estado más acostumbrado a la tortura psicológica que a la física, así que sería un placer "enseñarle" un poco.

El morocho tomo un látigo de cuero con una sola cola, bellamente trenzado, el tacto del cuero en sus manos y el rechinido que producía al torcerse era sublime, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía excitarlo así?, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, una belleza como esa necesita espacio para trabajar, si iba a hacer las cosas, pensaba hacerlas bien.

Dejo que aquel objeto de cuero se desenrollara en su totalidad, lo agito levemente para evitar que se enredara sobre sí mismo, y prosiguió a lanzar el primer golpe contra la bella espalda frente a él, el sonido del aire cortándose y posteriormente del látigo chocando sobre la piel, hizo que un escalofrió lo recorriera, mientras un grito ahogado del proveniente de este lo excitaba. La piel de su hermano ahora tenía una marcada línea roja cruzándola de un costado a otro, aun faltaría más fuerza para romper esa piel tan hermosa que parecía irreal.

Un latigazo siguió al otro, pocos segundos después la sangre empezó a brotar, y los gritos eran más difíciles de contener, Raito solo podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su espalda y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, cerrados, aun así no sabía porque deseaba más, a cada golpe del látigo, una extraña sensación de calor lo envolvía, como si aquel dolor fuera más que otra cosa placentero. Trato de detener sus gritos mordiendo su antebrazo, ya que era lo único que tenía al alcance para cerrar su boca, al clavar los colmillos en su piel, el calor lo inundó nuevamente junto con el dulce sabor de su sangre llenando su boca, mientras una llamarada llenaba su pecho y bajando hasta su vientre, al notar esto, se di cuenta de cuan duro se encontraba el miembro entre sus piernas.

Reiji se acercó lentamente hasta el, lo tomo por el cabello y tiro fuertemente de el, obligandolo soltar el brazo que mantenía aprisionado entre sus dientes.

-Jamás te di permiso de beber lo que es mío- aunque duras, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Raito se acelerara.

El morocho jalo aún más de aquel cabello castaño, obligándolo a arquear el cuello, con lo cual clavo sus colmillos casi con saña, propinando una nueva ola de placentero dolor a su hermano, al retirarse nuevamente susurro en el oído del castaño.

-Esta sangre solo me pertenece a mí, no la bebas nuevamente o tendré que enseñarte a no tocar lo que es mío.

La lengua de Reiji bajo diestramente, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de las heridas aún abiertas, para Raito era como sentir fuego recorriendo su piel, los gritos de dolor fueron rápidamente sustituidos por gemidos de placer, sentir nuevamente las manos del morocho recorriendo su espalda y sus caderas era algo que lo llenaba de satisfacción, aun cuando el dolor seguía presente, era solo un elemento más que le daba placer.

Las manos de Reiji se detuvieron en sus caderas, sujetándolo firmemente le dio la vuelta con violencia, ahora Raito se encontraba tumbado de espaldas sobre la mesa, lo cual hacia que las astillas de la madera se le clavaran en las heridas abiertas. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del morocho al ver las muecas de dolor de Raito era sublime, el castaño nunca había visto una sonrisa tan lasciva en él, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara.

Lentamente el morocho se despojó de todas sus ropas, había llegado a su límite y no podía contenerse ni un segundo más, deseaba tanto poseer el cuerpo de Raito que su miembro palpitante empezaba a doler, pero aun así tendría que esperar un poco. Y completamente desnudo se dio a la tarea de recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel, mordiendo sus pezones y acariciando la entrepierna.

-Aah…Reiji…-La voz cortada de Raito sonaba frágil y excitada

-Te dije que no tenías permitido hacer ningún sonido, ¿o es que quieres que te siga castigando?

Raito no respondió, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Reiji bajo hasta donde se encontraba el miembro del castaño, lo tomo entre sus manos mientras empezaba a lamerlo, primero la punta y después bajando con su lengua hasta el nacimiento del mismo, ayudándose con los movimientos de su mano, posteriormente lo introdujo en su boca, haciendo que ese sabor agridulce lo invadiera. Raito se encontraba justo en su límite igual que él, se detuvo en ese instante y abrió las piernas del castaño, para poder observar su entrada, tenía pensado dilatarla un poco antes de empezar, pero el gemido de antes ameritaba un castigo ¿no?

Reiji entro con una sola estocada, lo cual obligo a Raito a soltar un grito en el que se mezclaban el placer y el dolor, su cuerpo se curvo y fue inevitable para el cerrar los ojos, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. El morocho había comenzado a moverse, cada golpe de su cadera perforaba el interior de Raito dándole un placer que jamás había sentido, por mucho que hubieran tenido sexo antes, esto estaba superando todas las expectativas. El ritmo enardecido con el que su cuerpo se sacudía hacia que la mesa crujiera bajo el peso de ambos, y Reiji parecía estar frenético, embestía una y otra vez sin detenerse mientras se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Pronto un alarido de placer fue proferido por ambos, Raito sintió como un cálido líquido era vertido en su interior, mientras su pecho recibía la propia dosis. El calor abrazador de su interior parecía no disiparse, sabía que estaba completamente ruborizado, con lágrimas en los ojos entrecerrados, los cuales solo podían mirar la satisfacción en el rostro de Reiji.

El morocho se retiró un poco, rompiendo la unión de sus cuerpos, a Raito le hubiera gustado detenerlo, pero seguía con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza y no tenía fuerza suficiente para mover sus piernas, lo único que podía hacer era mirar, mientras el otro se limpiaba y vestía.

El sabor amargo del líquido que había bebido antes seguía en su boca, al recordar eso la curiosidad lo hiso preguntar en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué era ese líquido azul?

-Un pequeño experimento, hace que tu cerebro convierta el dolor en placer, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para probarlo. –la voz del morocho seguía sonando fría y un tanto distante.

-Reiji… ¿me odias por lo que paso? –un dejo de tristeza enmarcaba esa pregunta.

Las esposas se abrieron con un chasquido, liberando sus brazos, un Reiji completamente vestido se acercó lentamente hasta él, lo beso dulcemente aun con el sabor de sangre en su boca, se acercó a su oído y susurro tiernamente:

-Por mucho que pueda llegar a odiarte, siempre te amare Raito.

Esas palabras eran lo único que el castaño necesitaba para olvidar el dolor, cualquier otra cosa no importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera el amor de aquel demonio con cuerpo de ángel.

* * *

 _Espero que este Oneshot fuera de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi, no estoy segura de que este del todo bien XD_

 _Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer mis perversiones, espero que me dejen algún rev, para seguir mejorando; bienvenidas sean las preguntas, comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y críticas constructivas!_


	2. Chocolate

**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject_**

* * *

Los leves murmullos del mundo exterior se filtraban lentamente en la habitación. El viento se arremolinaba en el balcón causando silbidos extraños que se fundían lentamente con el temprano trinar de las aves. Aquellas quietas horas llenas de paz se habían convertido en un deleite para Reiji, quien disfrutaba cada segundo como si se tratase de una magnifica pieza de arte.

Los hermosos ojos rojos del morocho se abrieron lentamente, la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas le entregaba la visión de un mundo mucho más sutil del que se puede apreciar generalmente, sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación observando cada detalle bajo esta exquisita luz y finalmente se dispuso a bajar a la cotidianidad.

Su cuerpo, antes relajado, se tensó en solo un instante, retiro ágilmente la ropa de cama mientras se sentaba sobre la orilla de la misma. El día estaba completamente planeado, no había cabida para errores y cada uno de los pasos que daría, se había estudiado con antelación, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir el itinerario, de esa manera todo sería completamente perfecto; no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino, esta sería su primer cita "oficial" y no podía tener ningún adjetivo aparte de "perfecta".

Era cierto que su amado castaño no le había pedido nada especial, a decir verdad solo dijo que quería pasar el día con el sin que nadie los molestara, pero eso no era suficiente… los mortales habían inventado esta estupidez del día de san Valentín y sería realmente patético quedarse "corto" mientras los detestables humanos pasaban el día empalagando a sus parejas, un Sakamaki jamás debía pasar por la humillación de ser vencido por simples mortales, así que debía darle a Raito el mejor día de toda su vida.

Una vez vestido, se dirigió a la cocina, sus hermanos no solían despertarse ni remotamente temprano, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para preparar un desayuno con tintes románticos sin que lo molestaran. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la cocina para evitar que rechinara y entro rápidamente.

Reiji trato de aclarar su visión luego de darle una mirada a la habitación, ¿era posible que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una broma de muy mal gusto?… luego de acomodarse las gafas, seguido de un profundo suspiro para cubrir su ira, analizo detenidamente la situación. El azúcar se encontraba regada por todo el suelo, sobre la estufa había un sinfín de cacerolas con el fondo quemado y marcas de fuego por todo el exterior, a juzgar por la vista, un flamazo había quemado parte de la pared y el techo se encontraba completamente negro, una botella de licor dulce estaba derramada sobre la mesa, y trozos de frutas y nueces se esparcían por toda la cocina como si algo hubiera explotado. Aun con todo lo anterior, la peor parte de la escena era el chocolate pegado por todas las paredes y el techo… había rincones en los que era inverosímil la manera en la que caía aquella sustancia semilíquida.

*Kanato* fue lo único que cruzo por su mente, él era el único que podría haber hecho tal barbaridad con tal de conseguir un poco de dulce para algún bocadillo nocturno. Ya tendría tiempo después para hacerle pagar por aquel horrible espectáculo. Ahora lo más importante era limpiar todo el desorden y preparar el desayuno.

Como ya había previsto, las manchas de chocolate fueron las más difíciles de quitar, y claro está muchas de las cacerolas tenían que ser reemplazadas pues habían quedado completamente inservibles.

Al cabo de un rato Reiji termino la limpieza del lugar, sin duda alguna ahora debía apresurarse o alguno de sus entrometidos hermanos podría sorprenderlo o peor aún… retrasarlo.

Saco de un cajón cercano una revista de cocina, el jamás había usado una para copiar recetas, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que debía preparar así que se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando vio la revista en el aparador, era realmente vergonzoso haber tenido que comprarla ya que llevaba por título "Las mejores recetas románticas para enamorar!", sumándole al título la sonrisa burlona de la dependienta que lo atendió, podría decirse que fue el momento más embarazoso de toda su existencia, más le valía al castaño apreciar todos sus esfuerzos.

Abrió la revista en la página que había marcado con antelación, nuevamente comprobó todos y cada uno de los ingredientes, las medidas y los tiempos requeridos para llevar a cabo el platillo y finalmente se puso a cocinar.

El resultado era realmente perfecto, pequeños waffles en forma de corazón bañados con una suave capa de azúcar glass, acompañados de una exquisita salsa de frutos rojos y adornado con bayas y moras de distintos tipos. Aunado a esto, había preparado dos tazas chocolate blanco caliente y algunos macarrones con la misma forma de los waffles, ya que esa era la comida favorita de su hermano.

Observo el reloj de la cocina, el cual marcaba las 10 en punto, era perfecto, aun con todos los contratiempos, había logrado terminar con los preparativos justo a tiempo. Coloco cuidadosamente el plato, los cubiertos y ambas tazas de chocolate sobre una bellísima charola de plata, y se dirigió con el servicio a la habitación del castaño.

Al llegar a la puerta, sonrió para sus adentros, era seguro que Raito no esperaba nada de esto, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, tan solo de imaginar la expresión que pondría el castaño, tal vez fuera un estúpido pervertido, pero su sonrisa hacia que el mismísimo Reiji Sakamaki perdiera completamente la cabeza y solo pensara en besarlo. Un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta, tomo un largo y profundo respiro, calmo su mente y giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta, quería ser el quien despertara con un susurro al oji-verde y no un chirrido molesto.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo cual la habitación permanecía en penumbras, el morocho entro con pasos suaves evitando hacer cualquier ruido y deposito la bandeja en la mesita de noche más cercana a la cama. Observo el bulto inmóvil bajo las cobijas y no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más, odiaba que otros vieran ese lado tan cursi y vulnerable de él, pero estaba claro que su corazón le pertenecía por completo al mayor de los trillizos y nada de lo que sucediera podría cambiarlo, incluso este estúpido acto de seducción al estilo mortal-adolecente le parecía más soportable de tan solo pensar en la reacción que tendría el castaño.

Reiji se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y lentamente acerco el rostro en dirección a las cobijas que cubrían aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

-Es hora de despertar, Raito. –Susurro con voz tierna pero firme –Hoy es un día especial, ¿recuerdas?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Era extraño… Raito se había acostumbrado tanto a que lo despertara susurrando algo en su oído que a últimas fechas abría los ojos rápidamente y lo atrapaba en un abrazo obligándolo a tumbarse en la cama junto a él mientras lo cubría de besos. Pero ¿Por qué no daba signos de vida el día de hoy?

El morocho tomo las cobijas y las retiro rápidamente, pensando que al estar completamente cubierto, su hermano no había escuchado su voz… aunque siendo un vampiro eso era improbable…

Una vez termino de retirar la ropa de cama, sintió como un nudo en el estómago se le formaba, lo único que se encontraba debajo de todo eso era una sábana enredada junto con un montón de ropa y una almohada. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese maldito castaño?

Corrió las cortinas de manera brusca, esperando que la luz de la mañana le ayudara a dar con el paradero del idiota de su novio. Para su sorpresa la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Su ojo derecho había empezado a saltar debido a una especie de tic.

*puede que esté en la ducha* pensó, mientras se dirigía a pasos largos en dirección a la puerta del baño, la cual abrió de manera intempestiva para irrumpir en el espacioso cuarto. Nada… tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar. Todo el maldito empeño que había puesto en ese desayuno… y en planear todo el día… y ahora no podía dar con ese pervertido, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Regreso a la habitación y observo detenidamente cada detalle esperando encontrar alguna señal que indicara el paradero del castaño, una y otra vez paso la mirada por cada rincón, al cabo de 30 minutos se dio por vencido desterrando de su mente las estúpidas ideas de que Raito se hubiera quedado dormido en la cornisa de la ventana, bajo la cama, o dentro de algún armario… el simple hecho de pensar en esas cosas lo hacía sentirse enfermo, el único capaz de hacer alguna tontería como esa era el vago de Shu… ¿Cómo podía comparar a la persona que amaba con alguien tan abominable como su hermano mayor?

Una vez resignado, se dirigió a la charola con el desayuno ya frio, la miro por un segundo mientras un sentimiento casi asesino lo recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Era posible que Raito se hubiera cansado de él?,¿había regresado a su antigua forma de ser y se encontraba ahora en la cama de alguna prostituta barata?, ¿acaso esta era su forma de terminar con él?

Cientos de preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior. Trato de racionalizar todas y cada una, calculo fríamente cada uno de los escenarios que se le ocurrieron y todos terminaban en lo mismo… Si el castaño no se encontraba en la mansión, entonces solo había tres resultados posibles y ninguno era alentador. El primero es que se encontrara herido de alguna forma y no pudiera das aviso; el segundo era que se hubiera ido con alguna de sus antiguas amantes y lo estuviera engañando justo en ese momento, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre; y finalmente en el tercer escenario, era lógico que Raito hubiera huido de la mansión para no pasar el día con él y así dejarle bien claro que sus sentimientos no eran realmente correspondidos.

El solo pensar que Raito podía no amarlo, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, ¿acaso no había sido el quien lo persiguió durante meses declarando su amor una y otra vez?, y no solo eso… al ser rechazado incluso le había ofrecido su cuerpo para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera pensando que de esa manera lograría enamorarlo… si planeaba dejarlo plantado de esta forma ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto?... no… debía haber algo más… seguramente había pasado algo por alto… o ¿acaso era alguna extraña forma de venganza?, ¿esperar a que se enamorara completamente solo para abandonarlo en el momento preciso?

La ira que inundaba todo su ser, empezaba a desbordarse, no era capaz de pensar con claridad y simplemente estaba a punto de perder el control. Las palmas de las manos le dolían, había apretado tanto los puños que sus propias uñas habían desgarrado su piel mientras mantenía la mirada fija en esos ridículos waffles. Toda la habitación giraba a su alrededor, mientras su cerebro se volvía loco rememorando los meses juntos y buscando indicios de una posible traición.

Un flashazo en su cerebro lo hizo estremecerse, la noche anterior ambos se habían quedado despiertos para poder darse las buenas noches "apropiadamente" sin que sus hermanos los descubrieran, el había intentado convencer al oji-verde de dormir en su habitación, sin embargo el otro se rehusó rotundamente diciendo que el morocho se despertaba demasiado temprano y que quería dormir bien esa noche… y ahora pasaba esto, sin duda Raito se había fugado con alguien más a mitad de la noche, ¿Qué tan estúpido era que no había notado ese comportamiento?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, arrojo la charola de plata por los aires, dejando que todo el contenido se esparciera por la habitación. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas le corrían por las mejillas, se sentía estupidito y usado… la sensación de abandono empezaba a sumirlo en una completa obscuridad, la cabeza parecía a punto de estallar y un zumbido eléctrico le perforaba los oídos, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?, dejarse llevar con un pervertido como ese, por alguien que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era amor… eso era lo peor, él tampoco sabía realmente lo que eso significaba, siempre cubierto por una máscara de perfección para ocultar cualquier sentimiento que aflorara en él, jamás se había permitido sentir nada hasta que su hermano menor le sedujo… lentamente lo había hundido en ese flujo constante de besos y caricias llenas de ternura y deseo, solo para abandonarlo sin razón alguna.

Reiji miro detenidamente el desorden que había causado, *que lo arregle el* pensó, y se dirigió a la salida, limpio su rostro para evitar sospechas por si llegaba a toparse con algún otro habitante de la mansión y rápidamente se encamino por los pasillos directo a su cuarto.

Tenía el corazón completamente destrozado y lo único que deseaba era encerrarse para poder asimilar todo y seguir adelante con la vida que siempre había llevado, no necesitaba de esto… el amor era algo vacío y sin sentido...

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su propia habitación y se recargo pesadamente contra la misma, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, ¿acosa había olvidado abrir las cortinas?, no… al despertarse ya estaban abiertas, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba. Tanteo la pared con una mano y finalmente dio con el interruptor, al presionar el botón las luces se encendieron, dejándolo paralizado por la vista.

Raito se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, sosteniendo un plato con algo que parecía una tostada quemada cubierta de una sustancia similar al chocolate y trozos de frutas cortadas de maneras extrañas.

-Fufu~ ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! –exclamo el castaño, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Reiji seguía mirándolo perplejo desde la puerta, ¿acaso no se había fugado con alguna chica?¿qué hacía tan contento en su habitación luego de lo que le había hecho sufrir?, lo miro detenidamente, tenía manchas de chocolate por toda la ropa y despedía un aroma a quemado bastante notorio, sin contar las motas de azúcar acumuladas en su pantalón, entonces lo recordó…todo el desastre de la cocina era obra de ese castaño idiota… seguramente se había metido en la cocina para prepararle el desayuno…

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Raito un poco conmocionado, realmente había pensado que su novio se sorprendería, pero esta no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

Reiji salió de su ensimismamiento, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Raito lo traicionaría?, camino en dirección a su amado castaño y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía hacerle daño, el aroma que despedía la pálida piel del oji-verde invadió sus sentidos, llenándolo de una paz que lo hizo olvidar todo el dolor causado por sus tontas conjeturas.

-¿Reiji estas bien? –el tono de preocupación de Raito era enternecedor.

-Estoy bien… solo necesito estar así un poco más.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Paso algo?

Reiji lo abrazo aún más fuerte, mientras besaba su cuello justo en el punto más sensible, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Raito, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido.

-Claro que paso algo… me enamore de un pervertido idiota. –Susurro el morocho mientras metía sus manos entre las ropas del castaño para poder sentir aquella piel aterciopelada que tanto amaba.

Reiji aflojo un poco el abrazo, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar directamente esos hermosos ojos verdes, lentamente acerco sus labios a los contrarios, intentando que todo el amor que sentía fluyera a través de aquel beso, el cual profundizo rápidamente. Quería poseer aquel cuerpo, y hacerlo suyo hasta quedar grabado en cada centímetro de esa piel, solo así estaría seguro de que le pertenecía por completo y solo de esa manera podría olvidarse de la terrible sensación que le causaba el temor a perderlo.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, espero que pasaran un 14 de febrero en compañía de todas las personas especiales en su vida, les mando a tod s un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos._

 _(No soy especialmente afecta a esta clase de festividad, pero debo admitir que pasarla con los amig s y/o novi s siempre es agradable.)_

 _Por otro lado, se puede decir que este es uno de los especiales de día de san Valentín, desafortunadamente perdí la USB que tenía la otra historia, pero espero recuperarla pronto para poder postearla. En fin, lamento mucho no haber subido esto el 14, mil disculpas pero mi adicción al chocolate no me permitió estar en casa. T.T_

 _Bien, no tenía la más mínima intención de alargar este "oneshot" y transformarlo en una historia continua, pero creo que puedo agregar aquí algunas historias cortas de esta misma pareja (¿qué les parece la idea?)...y no se algún día de pronto me anime a escribir el cómo inicio todo :3_

 _Y como siempre, dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también! Y recuerden que para dejar un review no es necesario estar inscritos en la pag._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
